A New Beginning
by Jazminejade
Summary: Bella Swan moves in with her older brother Emmett and his two college roommates after she gets into trouble at her school in Phoenix. --LEMONS! Strong language and under-aged drinking. You have been warned!-- Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

Summary: Bella Swan moves in with her older brother Emmett and his two college roommates after she gets into trouble at her school in Phoenix.

All human, all OOC, Mature Content, Strong Language

* * *

Chapter One

**BPOV**

Here I sit in Mr. Doyle's office waiting for my mother and step-father to come hear the punishment for my 'rude behavior'; not that I was the one to start the trouble this time or any other time this shit happened. The principal was just sitting there staring at me with a disappointed look on his face shaking his head lightly. I scoffed quietly at him. He was always accused me of starting these things because and I quote 'I am just like my brother'. Sometimes I just wanted to punch this douche bag in the face and get it over with.

After listening to the clock tick behind me for what seemed like hours I heard the door creak open and Miss Ryder poked her head in informing the douche that my parents were here. Renee and Phil took seats on either side of me, Phil never looked up at me but I noticed that mom had tears that were threatening to spill over.

Renee cleared her throat. "So Mr. Doyle, what is the final decision on this fight?"

"Since this has become a habit for Isabella to be fighting with Miss Patterson and her group of friends I have only one conclusion to settle this once and for all." The jerk-off said with a smug look on his face.

Yeah, I don't like that look.

"And...?" my mother pushed.

"Isabella Swan is hereby expelled from our school, indefinitely." he smirked.

Renee and I both gasped.

"This is an outrage!" Phil shouted, getting to his feet.

"Isabella is to gather her things and needs to be off campus before two p.m." he glanced toward the clock, "you have fifteen minutes so I suggest you get a move on Miss Swan."

"Stupid fuck." I muttered as I got up from my chair and threw his office door open.

Renee close on my heels and I could hear Phil screaming as Renee closed the door. I noticed Kaitlynn Patterson sitting to the side on the bench with her mother pretending to cry but when she saw me come into view she smirked at me and mouth 'busted bitch'. I wanted to kill her. Literally. Not just break her pretty little nose that her daddy got her this past summer but seriously murder her and throw her in the desert for the birds to pick at her sun roasted carcass.

Renee pulled me down the hall toward my locker and I opened it, pulling out my things and shoving them in my backpack along with my pictures that I had taped up on the inside of my door. I didn't even bother with returning my text books to my teachers and just dropped them on the floor in front of my open and now empty locker.

The final bell for the school day rang and the students started filing out of the rooms. When they noticed my mother and me taking the dreaded walk of shame down the hall to pull Phil away from that asshole, we got shares, gasps, snickers and cheers from my few football player friends. We stopped in front of the office door and Renee went in to get Phil and Kaitlynn and her mother were still sitting there.

"You know we will be sending you a hospital bill for this?" Mrs. Patterson said with a disgusting tone.

I scoffed. "I will not and neither will my mother pay for that bitch to get her nose fixed. If she didn't want her face all messed up then she shouldn't have started shit with me in the first place."

"Fuck you Swan." Kaitlynn spat.

I rolled my eyes at her and I heard the door open behind me.

Renee was practically dragging Phil out of the office while he was still fuming at Doyle. My friend Thomas was passing by and grabbed me up into a hug praising me for actually doing damage to Kaitlynn this time; then he noticed Renee struggling with her hot tempered hubby and helped escort him to the car.

After getting Phil calm enough to actually stay in the car and not go after the douche again we said our goodbyes to my friends that had crowded around our car asking what went down. The ride was painfully quiet and awkward, which is extremely weird for this family. We had gotten half way down the street when what just happened actually sank in.

"Oh. my. God." I muttered.

Renee turned around startled, "What is the matter? Are you hurt?" she went into panicked mother mode.

I just shook my head. "Not hurt. But I just fucked up my senior year." and with that I dropped my face into my hands and cried.

***

The last four weeks of my senior year passed me by and I got to see all of my friends graduate while I was stuck in the audience watching and mopping about. Renee had to beg the school to let me attend since I am now ban from their campus for life. I also had to promise to keep my hands in my pockets and my mouth shut at all times; that wasn't a problem as long as the rest of 'We Hate Bella Swan' club kept their mouths shut.

We had checked around everywhere the first week after my expulsion at the schools in the area but none of them would allow me to attend because of my record that Doyle told them about and because I wouldn't be able to have my credits transferred in time to graduate on time. Meaning, every credit I earned this past year didn't even count of my transcript; I have to start all over again. Great.

By the time summer came around and my friends started talking about the colleges they were going to be attending, I was completely bummed out because I was getting left behind. Renee offered different things to cheer me up from shopping trips to go the Europe for a week; sure the vacation sounded great but I was more focused on finding a way to actually graduate from high school before I turn thirty.

As I lay on my bed sulking about my being stupid for letting this happen my phone rang and I practically fell off of my bed from being startled. I snatched it up and pressed the send button without checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"Bella! How the hell are you sis?" my brother Emmett's booming voice called from the other end of the line.

I sighed, "I could be a lot better."

"Uh-oh, what's wrong?" great the 'big brother mode' kicked in.

"Nothing, just looking for a new school for next year. None of the high schools around here will let me finish my credits. I'm a little pissed." I grumbled into the phone.

He paused for a moment.

"Well, what about schools here?" he asked.

"Um" I paused "What about them?"

He sighed, "Why not come to school here?"

I snorted, "I am not going to come to Washington to live with dad and go to that small town school. Everyone and there mothers would know more about me than I do about myself by the end of my first day. No thanks."

Emmett chuckled. "No Bells, I mean HERE, as in Seattle."

"Right, Seattle. And where on earth would I live in Seattle?" I asked, not knowing where the hell he was going with this.

"With me, geez, I swear sometimes you were born blond."

WHAT!?

"I couldn't l-live with you! Don't you have like roommates or something?" I stuttered.

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Yeah but we do have an extra room that is sitting empty. And since that school is funding this house for us through the football program it is rent free. So you wouldn't have to get a job or anything..."

I didn't know what to say...

"Um, I guess I could talk to mom about it... but I don't know how well she would like the idea of me living with college guys."

His booming laugh of a cheer hurt my ear and I had to hold the phone away, "Ah Bells, I swear you wouldn't regret coming here! We could have a lot of fun and I promise I wont let you get into any trouble!"

I couldn't hold in my giggle. "Alright, I will talk to Renee tonight when Phil gets home. But, if she denies then I guess I will have to wait until Christmas to see you."

"Sweet! Call me as soon as you talk to them!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I will. Love you bub, I will call you tonight."

"Love ya Bells!" and he hung up.

The more I thought about going to stay with Emmett the more I liked the idea. I know mom and Phil probably wouldn't be thrilled about the idea but I think Renee would feel a little better knowing that Charlie was only a couple hours away if I really needed something. Then it hit me.

Roommates. College boys.

I could feel my face flushing just thinking about embarrassing myself around them; which I know for a fact would happen quite often.

When I heard the front door close I knew that Phil was home from practice. I took a deep breath and got up from my bed. Finding Renee and Phil in the kitchen I asked them to sit down because I wanted to talk to them, of course mom freaked out thinking I was sick or worse but I assured her that I was perfectly fine.

I took a deep breath. "Mom, I wanted to move in with Em."

* * *

So here is chapter one, I am currently working on chapter two.

All reviews are welcome.

I will try and update this story at least once or twice a week, depending on how my studies are going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**EmPOV**

As soon as I hung up from my call with Bella I decided to call a house meeting with the guys to let them know there was a possibility of having a new roommate.

"Guys! Get your asses in here now!" I shouted.

It only took a few minutes for the two of them to come waltzing into the living room. I sat down my 360 controller and turned to face them.

"So, I just thought I would let you guys know that we may have someone staying with us this up and coming school year." I stated.

Jasper smiled, "Finally a new roomie? Who?"

"I hope it isn't one of your little fuck buddies." Edward grumbled.

I laughed. "No definitely not that Eddie. But it is a girl."

"Really? Who? Do we know her?" Jasper asked truly interested.

I shook my head. "Nah you guys don't know her. It is my sister, Bella."

"You have a sister?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes dumb asses. She is my baby sister which mean if she does come here, stay the fuck away from her." I glared at them.

They both threw their hands up in surrender.

"I really don't care if she moves in. It might be nice having a female touch around this place, maybe it wouldn't smell like sweaty football uniforms." Jasper smiled.

"Edward?" I asked looking at him.

He just shrugged. "Whatever it is technically your place so I am not going to complain." He rubbed the back of his neck for a minute then that stupid crooked grin was plastered on his face. "So dude, one question though."

I sighed, "What?"

"Is she hot?" he smirked.

I threw the couch pillow at his head but he luckily caught it before it could make contact.

"Stay away from my baby sister, I know how you roll dude; don't fuck with her." I warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Em." Edward mumbled.

**BPOV**

_I took a deep breath. "Mom, I wanted to move in with Em."_

Renee's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head.

She cleared her throat and rubbed the side of her neck. "Um, what has brought this on Bella?"

I shrugged. "I was talking to Emmett earlier today and he suggested that I stay with him and finish my senior year with him. He promised to keep me out of trouble and I think it would be nice to spend some time with him for a change."

"Honey, do you think it is a good idea to go live with him? You know Emmett isn't a very responsible person." Phil added.

"Yeah I do. Plus if I would need something Charlie is only a couple hours drive away and you know he would love me being closer so I could visit. Please, I swear I wont make you regret sending me there." I was practically begging them at this point.

Renee sighed. "I am not going to stop you from doing this plus you will be eighteen soon so you could just leave then if we stopped you now."

I squealed, actually squeal like a little girl that got the pony she always wanted.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" I jumped around the table and hugged them both. "I have to go call him!"

"Bella, but you have to promise you wont mess this up. That you will actually finish this time." Phil said.

I nodded.

With that I took off to my room to let my brother know Bella Swan is on her way!

**EmPOV**

I had just started playing Halo again when my phone rang I pushed the speaker button and before I could even say hello Bella's voice was screaming with excitement.

"Em, Renee said I can come!!!!!!" she shouted.

Jasper chuckled beside me.

"Oh crap..." she mumbled. Obvious that she heard Jasper.

"That is so awesome Bells! When are you planning on coming here, you know so I can get things ready?" I asked.

I could hear her mumbling for a minute then someone clicking finally after a few minutes and an confused exchanged glance with Jasper she spoke.

"How about in two weeks? Cause I really want to stay bye to everyone..." she trailed off, sadness in her voice.

"Awe Bells, you know Thomas will still stay in contact with you. Plus I heard he will be going to USC so that means we will have a game against them." I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"True, okay. So I guess I should be getting things ready to go then. You sure your friends don't mind your baby sister crashing with you?" she asked.

"I promise that I do not mind at all, Bella is it?" Jasper said from my other side.

I heard and loud thud. "What the hell?" I stared at my phone.

"Oh um sorry about that... yeah, its Bella. I will call you later Em. See ya bub." and the line disconnected.

I closed my phone and punched jasper in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for Em? Or should I call you bub?" he snickered.

I glared at him. "You fucking flustered my sis over the phone! You need to be careful with her, she isn't as outgoing as I am dude."

He rubbed his shoulder. "I will be careful, promise." we started playing again then he broke the silence by asking questions about her. "So, why is she coming to school here exactly?"

I sighed, "She was expelled and cannot get in any of the schools in Phoenix now. Phil was mumbling something about it being my fault for my bad reputation, whatever though."

"She was expelled? You mean to tell me the girl I flustered over the phone, actually did something bad enough to get herself kicked out of school? What did she do?"

"Dammit, it really isn't my place to tell you her business but I guess since she will be living here soon you might as well know." I sighed heavily before continuing. "Ever since Bella started middle school there was this skanky little thing that started shit with her because Bells best friend was the quarterback of their grade's football team. He was more of a big brother to her than anything but everyone knew they both have a soft spot for each other. Anyways. One day after a game her freshmen year, Thomas had scored the winning touchdown and Bella ran to him and congratulate him and he ended up kissing her. Totally took them both by surprise but then they talked it out later that night and figured it was best for them to only be friends and nothing more. Well, the skank started taking things to the extreme with rumors and ended up hurting both Bella and Thomas, fucking up their reputations with the entire school."

"Finally one day Bella got sick of her shit and she chewed her ass out in the middle of class and that started the battle of Patterson's vs. Swan's. Kaitlynn 'skank' Patterson got to Bella at least once a week starting argument between the two of them and a lot of distraught calls to me at two in the morning about how she wished she could kill the bitch. Bella had the same principal that I had through high school so when she got into these arguments she was going to see the dick that completely despised me and when Bella finally got fed up with the skank she punched her and broke her fucking nose." I chuckled and wiped the fake tear from my eye. "I am so proud of her. But, that is why she is coming her, hoping that she can get away from drama and get into a school to finish up her high school diploma."

Jasper just sat there with a shocked expression.

"Well, shit. I sort of feel bad for her now."

I shrugged, "Don't worry about that dude. She finally stood up for herself so I am nothing but proud of her."

***

I felt bad that I had to go to a football conference today but Jasper promised that he would pick up Bella from the airport and that he would be on his best behavior around her. No need for her to hate one of the roommates before she even gets moved in. I made sure to tell her that it would be Jasper that was picking her up, she seemed wary about it at first but then she agreed when I told her that once she got home that she could lock herself in her room without being bothered; it helped.

After giving Jasper the talk about keeping my baby sister save while I was gone and threatening to cut off Edward's dick if he even got close to her I headed out to campus to get this fucking conference over with so I could spend some much needed time with Bells.

**JPOV**

I wasn't entirely sure what Bella looked like, the only description Emmett gave me was; 'She has same dark brown hair as me and she has chocolate brown eyes. Oh and she is probably dressed like a guy...and tripping over her own feet'. Not very helpful description but I was going to have to deal with it. Sitting at the security gate waiting for her to get off the plane about thirty people had passed by me now but I still didn't see anyone that would seem like the description. Finally I noticed a short brunette come walking up to security with a small carry-on bag in hand.

If this is Bella, shit, I might just be in trouble.

She was gorgeous. Her long brown locks were slightly curly that flowed down to the middle of her back. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face and incredibly pouty lips. Wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans and a black hoodie with a pair of beat up chuck taylors. I hadn't noticed she walked up to me until I heard her clear her throat.

"You must be Jasper?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and stuck my hand out to her. "Bella, it is nice to have you here."

She took my hand in her tiny cold one and shook it. I noticed a slight flush on her cheeks.

Beautiful.

"Thanks, it is nice to be here." she bit down on her bottom lip and I thought the worst possible things.

Dammit Jasper! You cannot think shit like that about your buddy's sister, just not right!

"Ready to go home?" I asked, taking her bags from her.

She nodded. "Could we stop and grab something to eat first? I am kinda starving."

"Of course, anywhere you want to go; it's on me today." I smiled down at her.

She smiled back and I walked her to my car.

I ended up taking her to a small take-out Italian restaurant and she ordered my favorite food ever. Alfredo with pepper chicken. Yum. We talked on the way home. It was only small talk because I remembered not to push her on anything or fluster her. Respecting Emmett's wishes.

Pulling into the driveway I noticed that Edward's Volvo was still here.

Crap. I hope he doesn't fuck with her too much. She is too sweet for his shit.

**BPOV**

I was actually worried about Emmett's friend picking me up.

It was going to be the guy I made an idiot of myself over the phone to. I couldn't help that I was caught off guard by the beautiful southern drawl that came from the other end of the line. It not only flustered me, his voice made my knees go weak.

When I spotted him from the security check I felt as if I was going to faint. This wasn't 'some college boy' as Phil said Em's roommates were going to be. He was most definitely a man. And a damn gorgeous one at that. He was even polite to me, carrying my bags and paying for my lunch which I tried to protest against but he refused anyways. After we got our food and extra to take home to Emmett and the other roommate that I was warned about multiple times from Emmett, we got to the house. It was huge!

A one story home with a full basement but still, it was enormous. I noticed a silver car in the driveway and prayed that it wasn't the roommate to be wary of but my pray was crushed when Jasper spoke.

"Uh Bella, not to try and worry you or anything but Edward is home and if he says something that upsets you in anyway, just let me know; okay?" I nodded. "He can be somewhat of an asshole, excuse my language, but it is true. And if he does something, please tell me."

He sounded genuinely concerned and I actually felt safe with him. "Thanks Jasper."

Jasper smiled and got out of the car, grabbing my bags and I grabbed the food; following him up the steps carefully and into the house. The inside was beautiful but I knew I was going to have to do something about the 'guy smell'. I placed the bags of food on the table and followed Jasper to a back bedroom where he placed my bags on the floor. We went back to the dinner area and I got out the food for Jasper and myself and took it to the kitchen and put some on plates and brought it back to the table.

"Thank you darlin. You didn't have to do that." he smiled.

I shook my head. "No trouble at all. Is there any bottled water?"

"In the fridge."

"Want one?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen. "Sure." I heard him call right as I walked into something hard and fell right one my ass with an "Ump!"

Looking up I saw a god. Seriously. He was the perfect example of what a Greek god looks like. He was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts and his face was flushed, his perfectly chiseled chest was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

I guess I was staring. Hell, I was staring because he smirked at me. "Like something you see?"

Oh lord, even his voice was god like. Velvety smooth and perfect.

I shook my head to clear it. "Uh... I-I am sorry. I was just coming to get some water... I didn't mean to walk into you.. sorry." I stopped myself. What the hell is wrong with me?

He chuckled. "No problem. You must be Emmett's sister."

Urgh. I hated being called that.

"Yeah, my name is Bella." I said curtly.

He smirked again. That will get annoying.

I pulled myself to my feet and walked passed Edward toward the refrigerator and retrieved two bottles of water and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet before returning to the dinning area. Jasper smiled at me but when Edward walked out of the kitchen his face fell and he looked concerned.

"We brought you back some pasta Edward." Jasper called as Edward walked right past us and I noticed he was pulling off his shorts at he went. I quickly turned away, my face burning and Jasper noticed. "Dude, you cannot do that anymore! I am sure Bella doesn't want to see your ass or your junk."

"Sure she doesn't!" he called back laughing.

My jaw dropped. Who does this guy think he is.

"Awfully sure of himself, isn't he?" I asked.

Jasper sighed. "He is one of those type guys parents warn their daughters about." he scrunched his cute little nose up. "Don't worry though. If he tries anything I will personally kick his ass for you."

I smiled. "Thanks. Don't worry though. I am most definitely not interested in a guy like that."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So, what kind of guys are you interested in?"

* * *

So here is chapter two.

All reviews are welcome.

I will try and update this story soon. Sorry for such a delay on this chapter, school has been a bit crazy lately.

I have chapter three finished but I will not post until I get at least 10 reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I was shocked by Jasper's question but my thoughts were cut off by loud random honking coming from outside.

"Sounds like bub is home." Jasper chuckled.

I jumped up from my chair and sprinted for the door, luckily not tripping over myself and ripped the door open. I recognized Emmett giant jeep but there was a small red sports car that pulled in behind him, a man getting out with a suit on. Em spotted me and ran toward me, pulling me into a hug and swung me around.

"Bells!" he boomed. "I cannot believe you are actually here!"

I kissed his cheek. "Told you I was coming now, you are stuck with me."

"Good because my present wont be going to waste then." he smiled his big dimply grin.

"Present? You know I hate getting stuff Em!" I shouted.

"Too bad Bells, it is only once a girl turns eighteen and I know it is awhile away but you need a way to get around town so.... tada!" he shouted motioning to the red sports car.

I gasped and he set me down. "You got me a car?"

He nodded still grinning like an idiot.

"But, how could you afford this? I cant accept this!" I protested.

He laughed. "Too damn bad. It is yours. Name on the title and everything. All you have to do is pay for gas which the tank is full and you shouldn't have to worry about using too much just driving around here. And I didn't pay for all of it, you will have to call and thank mom, dad and Phil. They all chipped in a pretty penny as well. You also have a certain roommate that deserves a hug as well, Jazz man paid your first three months insurance."

"Oh my god. Thank you Em!" I threw my arms around him again. "Thank you Jasper!" I called into the house.

"No problem Bella!" I faintly heard Jasper call back.

After the excitement about my new car died down and Emmet and Jasper making me take them for a test drive around a block... more like six. We had our lunch and they helped me unpack my things but I refused to let them touch my carry on bag that I brought because it had all of my intimate clothing and such in it. They thought I was crazy when I told them it was private but that only made them ask more questions about it.

I ended up taking stock of the kitchen and making a list of stuff to go shopping for tomorrow and I went around to the guys rooms to ask what they wanted on their pizza for dinner and ordered it. When the pizza finally arrived we all sat around the living room chatting, eating and watching TV. Then Emmett got the worst idea ever.

"We should play truth or dare." he blurted out.

"Uh...." I began to protest but they all said they wouldn't make me do anything too bad. I caved. "Fine but I swear if I get stuck with a stupid dare... I will fuck you all up in your sleep." I glared at them playfully.

Emmett gasped. "Naughty language Bella. What would mother say?"

"That if I didn't watch my fucking mouth she would wash it out with soap." I smiled.

"Exactly." He grinned. "Now, Bella.... truth or dare?" he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

I thought for a minute. "Um... truth."

He groaned. "What was really in that carry on bag of yours?"

It was my turn to groan. "It had all of my … lingerie in it...and some … things." I stuttered.

"Things? Do I want to know what these 'things' are?" Emmett asked cautiously.

I shook my head and my cheeks grew into a darker shade of crimson.

"Okay, Edward. Truth or dare?" I asked.

He smirked. "Truth."

"Pussy." Emmett muttered.

"When was th first time you had sex?"

"Seventh grade, girls locker room during gym class." he smirked.

I was stunned. Early bloomer.

"Jazz, truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bella."

My jaw dropped. I looked up at Emmett and he shrugged and then back to Jasper who looked like he was blushing just as bad as I was.

"It can be just a peck, geez don't be such a girl Jazz." Edward pushed Jasper's knee with his big foot.

I was still looking at Jasper and he shrugged, leaning closer to me and brushed his lips against mine once before pressing them to mine lightly before pulling away. "That wasn't bad, now was it?"

I couldn't speak, and just shook my head no.

"Em, truth or dare?" Jasper chuckled.

"Truth."

"What the hell, telling people they are pussies but you go with a truth. Fucker." Edward murmured.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever had a gay crush?"

Em snorted. "When I was like eight. I thought the dude from Erie Indiana was good looking, whatever though."

I shuttered. "He was so ugly. Gross Em!"

"What I cannot help that young me looked at him. Now I am strictly all about the ladies."

"Good lord..." I rolled my eyes.

"Bells, truth or dare."

"Truth … no more dares for me... please." I nervously laughed.

He thought for a minute before looking at me seriously. "Are you a virgin?"

My eyes widened, cheeks flushed and I didn't know what to say.

"Oh come on Bells. We are all adults here."

"No..." I whispered.

"What!? Who is the fucker? I will kill whoever it is that took your innocence!" Emmett roared.

Edward, Jasper and I laughed. "Really and this is you being an adult?" Jasper gasped out through his laughter.

"It is none of your business who I have sex with thank you very much....even if he is somewhat a friend of yours." I whispered the last part.

"Thomas, isn't it?" he glared. "I will killed him!"

"Oh no you wont. He is your friend and my best friend, no touching him or I will make sure you never reproduce dear brother." I growled.

"Oh sexy … I love a girl that growls." Edward chuckled.

"Shut up Eddie!" Emmett stood up and grabbed another slice of pizza. "I am going to my room, me and Thomas need to have a 'brotherly' chat. Good night, everyone."

I sighed, "Night Em. I swear though, don't you yell at him. I was an equal and willing participate in the act!"

"Okay, okay." he plugged his ears. "Lalalaala! Don't want to hear. Night Bells!" and he took off.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Sorry... that was kind of... awkward..."

Edward and Jasper shook their heads.

"No problem Bella. Shall we play some more?" Edward asked with a smile.

Jasper shrugged. "Up to Bella."

"I don't care. Jasper, you go."

"Okay," he paused and looked between me and Edward. "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sex with a guy, threesomes count."

He nodded.

"Really? Did you like... do anything?" I asked, completely curious.

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would actually." I smiled back.

He looked shocked by my braveness. Hell, I was too. "Um.. kissed thats all."

"That's hot."

Jasper cleared his throat.

"Right," Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think you will hook up with either Jasper or myself during your stay here?"

"Uh....it is possible... I guess." I shrugged. "Tell Emmett I said that and I swear I will kill you both."

They laughed. "I definitely will not say a word." Jasper grinned.

Gah! That boy is just freaking adorable!

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked, smiling.

"Dare." he said confidently.

"I dare you to make out with Edward." I giggled.

They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Of course. Two hot guys kissing, what more could a girl ask for. Now come on Jazzy, it was a dare." I grinned.

He sighed looked at Edward, shrugging.

They moved closer to each other and Jasper put his hand on the nap of Edward's neck and closed the distance. It started out slow but when they parted there lips then it started getting hot. All I could see was their lips moving fast, tongues dancing slightly, Jasper bit Edward's bottom lip and nibbled it lightly and I heard a groan come from one of them.

Oh god this was so hot.

I started rubbing my thigh together as I watched them and shifted in my seat trying to get a little friction to help the warmth that was growing in my panties.

They finally broke apart... I was sad to see it end. Both panting lightly, lips swollen, cheeks flushed.

"Wow." was all I could say.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Um... I think I will be going to bed now."

"Me too." Edward and I said in unison.

Causing us all to burst into laughter.

As we all headed toward our rooms, I couldn't help to think that is was going to be a great year.

* * *

_AN: I am writing chapter four right now so I am hoping to have it up soon._

_Small reguest through. Reach 20 reviews and then I will post._

_Possible sneak peak for those who review._

_Jaz  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Skipping ahead a month or so. _

_[The weekend before they return to school/college]_

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

"I swear to god if this gets to be too much or if I find people in my room I will kill somebody."

Emmett chuckled. "Don't worry Bells, I will lock your room and give you the key so when you get tired you can sneak away. No one will be able to get into your room."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why exactly are you having this party again?"

"Because it is the last weekend of summer and we always have a blow out before school starts." He rolled his eyes at me like it was something that I should have known. Which I should have earlier this week so I could have ran away to Charlie's to avoid this whole thing. "You will have fun I promise."

"Whatever." I sighed in defeat. "Just promise to keep your disgusting football friends away from me."

"Hey!" Edward and Jasper shouted from the kitchen where they were making jell-o shots.

"Not you guys!" I called back laughing. "Oh wait, Edward is included."

"Watch it Swan, remember you have to sleep at some point!" Edward growled.

I rolled my eyes. "I am soooo scared of big bad Eddie!"

**

I was now standing in my room trying to figure out what I wanted to wear for the party tonight, I made the mistake of promising Emmett that I wouldn't dress like a boy tonight, so I am in a bit of a pickle. Standing in front of my closet the only things I could find were my two skirts and two different tank tops that mom had actually approved of. I grabbed them up and laid them out on my bed staring down at them.

Okay. Tan mini skirt and royal blue top or jean mini with a baby pink top. Hmm.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a throat cleared behind me, looking over my should I spotted Jasper. The smile on my face just wouldn't go away.

"Whatcha up to darlin'?"

Urgh! That damn southern twang was going to get to kill me one of these days.

"Trying to figure out what to wear for the party." I grabbed the two outfits and held them up in front of me. "Which one do you like best?"

Jasper cocked his head slightly and studied the outfits then looked up and met my eyes. "Pink, definitely the pink."

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I noticed he didn't leave once I started to turn around but instead he just stared at my floor and shuffled his feet. "Did you need something Jazz?"

His head shot up and his gorgeous silver eyes were boring into mine. "I just wanted to warn you about a few people tonight. Not saying that I wont protect you from them or anything but there are two that I just wanted to give you a heads up on." I nodded for him to continue. "Well, my little sister will be coming with her boyfriend. She is a complete bitch most of the time and her boyfriend is an arrogant prick; don't listen to anything either of them say to you. If Royce tries to force himself onto you, come find me or Emmett. We know how he is and will will most likely end up trying to turn the tables on you so that my sister will throw a bitch-fit. So, I just wanted to let you know to be on the look out tonight."

I ran over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jazz. But, don't worry about me. Remember, I can handle myself with girls; you could always call up Kaitlyn and she will tell you how her nose is doing."

That got him to grin. "Alright darlin'. I will let you get dressed now." He placed a kiss on the top of my head. "See you in a bit."

**

To say the party was crazy would be an understatement.

The entire football team was here and there was one guy that kept complaining about it being too hot so he was stripped down to his boxers and was trying to grind on random girls that were dancing in our living room. Emmett had told me there would be a lot of drinking but I wasn't ready for drunken people to be passed out all over the place. Okay, I exaggerated a bit, not everywhere. Just a couple people in the living room and a girl in the back yard by the pool.

I wasn't one to drink but Jasper made me a drink that didn't have much alcohol in it. It was blue and tasted fruity, I could barely taste the vodka in it at all.

Jasper's sister made her grand entrance with her boyfriend, Royce. Jasper was right, she was a bitch and he was a prick. Perfect for each other. They had been at the party for only a few minutes when they separated and Royce was going after girls that were dancing and Rosalie was groping my brother. I wanted to puke... then punch her in the face. I don't even know her but I didn't like her already. Emmett was a gentlemen though and politely told her to fuck off. That made me smile.

A few people that I would be going to school with were at the party as well. One guy, Jacob, he was really nice.

We ended up dancing together for quite awhile until his friend Seth cut in and I danced with him. They were both completely gorgeous. Both copper skinned, Jacob had longer shoulder length black glossy hair while Seth's was short and spiky, both were really tall... taller than Emmett's 6'4" and their perfect white shiny teeth.

Gorgeous.

After I had a few more drinks, I started to feel them. I wasn't drunk or anything but maybe a bit tipsy.

I decided it was best if I headed out to the back yard to get some fresh air because the house was getting stuffy with all the dancing and people packed into the living room. Stumbling past the pool I made it to the stairs that went up to the extra storage area above the house and sat down on the bottom step. Leaning against the railing, I closed my eyes and just listened to the muffled music and the snores of the drunken girl from across the yard. I don't know how long I had sat there but I snapped my eyes open when I felt someone place their hand on my bare thigh.

I calmed myself when I was staring into the familiar sliver eyes.

"Jasper." I breathed.

He looked concerned. "What are you doing out here, Bella?"

"Just getting some fresh air. Plus, it is peaceful out here besides snoring Suzy over there." I waved in the direction of the girl's sleeping form.

Jasper chuckled quietly. "It is peaceful out here."

I looked over to him, only to see that his attention was on the sky above us. Following his gaze I noticed you could actually see the stars out tonight. No clouds blocking their way and from the normal brightness in Phoenix, this was probably the first time since I was little that I have seen them so bright.

"They are beautiful." I said in awe.

"Yes, you are." I heard him whisper quietly in my ear. Jasper was now facing me and was just barely away from my left cheek.

I looked over to him and our eyes met. My breath hitched in my throat as his warm, sweet breath washed over my face. I thought I was going to melt right then. He brushed the back of his fingers against my cheek and I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes enjoying the feel of his skin on mine. When he whispered my name I opened my eyes to see that he was even closer now and it would only take the slightest movement for our lips to be touching. I took the opportunity.

Pressing my lips to his lightly, trying to gauge his reaction, I pulled back slightly only to lean in again. This time he responded. His hand that was on my cheek when to the nap of my neck and held me close to him. His soft lips moved against mine and he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it lightly making me moan at the feeling. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth while it was slightly parted and began exploring my mouth. Running his tongue along mine, over the roof of my mouth and then massaging the underside of my tongue. My hands went straight to his hair and I twisted my fingers in his soft curls.

To switch up the angle we were in to give us a more comfortable position, I climbed up onto his lap straddling his lap. Jasper's hands went straight to my hips and pushed me down onto his very obvious erection that was, I swear, threatening to burst from his jeans at any moment. We both groaned at the slight friction that we were getting through the material. Jasper tilted my head slightly to get a better angle and our tongues danced to together, not battling for dominance, just enjoying each other. The bubble in my lower stomach was growing even more and my hips were grinding into his erection on their own accord. We finally broke apart to catch our breath but Jasper moved his kisses to my throat and down my neck, nipping lightly at my pulse point and then sucking hard, making another moan escape my mouth.

Finally making his way with kisses up to my ear he whispered. "Bedroom?"

I nodded and pulled his face back to mine for one more kiss before we headed into the house.

Jasper and I stumbled into his room, kicking the door closed behind him and reached back to lock it before he turned his attention back towards me. That gorgeous grin I love so much was plastered on his face again as he stalked toward me slowly. He scooped me up in his arms and captured my lips once again, walking me backwards until the back of my legs hit the bed. Lifting me up he lightly laid me back onto the mattress, laying on top of me but holding himself up on his forearms. Pulling back from the kiss he smiled down at me. Kissing the corner of my mouth he trailed kisses to my collarbone and back up to look me dead in the eyes.

"Bella." He whispered.

I pulled his face down to mine again, capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss. "Please, I need you. Make love to me."

* * *

_AN: Please don't kill me for leaving it there._

_Chapter five is almost finished.  
_

_You know how it works. Get me to 30 reviews and I will post chapter five!_

_~Jaz  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Okay, so I know I didn't get to 30 reviews last chapter but I felt bad where I left it off._

_So, here is chapter five.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

Jasper stared down at me. "Are you sure, Bella?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice at this moment.

He captured my lips again, no longer urgent but slow and it felt as if he was pouring everything he had into that one kiss; I know that I was. Sure, when I first moved in almost two months ago, I was crushing on Jasper. He was the perfect gentlemen but now... I know that what I am feeling for him is more than a simple crush. I buried my hands into his soft curls, holding his face as close to mine as possible. I felt Jasper tug on the hem of my tank top, raising up enough, we broke the kiss for him to pull my shirt over my head.

"Perfect." Jasper murmured.

He dipped his head down to my throat, placing open mouth kisses down to the hollow of my throat stopping to suck lightly before he trailed his path down to my now exposed collarbone, nipping at it. A low moan rose from my throat when Jasper sucked my left nipple into his mouth, running his tongue in circles around the pebbled numb before biting it softly. He repeated his actions on my other peak before running his nose down my abdomen, swirling his tongue around my belly button before placing suckling kisses to the tender skin just above the top of my jean skirt.

I decided he had way too many clothes on so before he got the chance to move any farther, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it across the room. He raised his head, meeting my eyes as to ask permission and once I nodded he unbuttoned and unzipped my skirt before slowly pulling it down my legs. Placing soft, gentle kisses on each of my ankles, calves, inner knees, inner thighs and then running his nose across my lace covered sex before placing a kiss on my swollen lower lips. My hips bucked towards his mouth and he chuckled deep in his throat, hooking his fingers through the top of my panties he pulled them down my legs; repeating his kissing all the way up but this time I felt his hot tongue come out and slide up the length of my soaking wet slit.

"J-Jasper!" I cried softly when he circled my tender bundle of nerves with his tongue, nipping at it.

Jasper devoured my lower lips; licking, sucking, biting them. Sliding one of his long fingers into my aching center, he pumped it a few times before adding a second. My head began to thrash back and forth on my pillow as his fingers began to curl toward my belly button, all the while, sucking on my throbbing numb. With one final curl of his fingers, my walls clamped down on his fingers as my climax rocked through my entire body. Calling his name in the process.

Once I came down from my amazing high I sat up, pulling Jasper into a standing position; my hands made quick work with undoing his belt buckle and getting his pants off. Letting his pants fall to the floor, Jasper kicked them behind him. It was then that I noticed how large the bulging tent in his boxers was. He must have noticed my wide-eyed expression because he placing his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"We don't have to Bella. We can stop." He sounded so rejected.

I shook my head and grabbed him by the waistband of his boxers pulling him on top of me, kissing him an earnest. "I want this. I want you."

Jasper lifted me up and pushed me to where my head was back on the pillows, settling himself between my legs. I pulled my feet up and hooked my toes into his boxers, pulling them down enough for him to kick them the rest of the way off. That was when I finally felt him against the inside of my thigh. Sweet, lord. He is huge. Jasper stretched across the bed to open the drawer of his nightstand to pull out a foil wrapped condom. He started to tear it open but I took it from him. Sitting up on his knees I rose up, ripping the package open with my teeth then sliding condom down his thick member. I didn't even get to lay back because Jasper wrapped his right arm around my waist, lifting me until I was hovering over his glorious cock, sliding me down on it until he was completely seated inside of me. We both groaned at the sensation. I snaked my arms around his neck, burring my hands into his soft curls once again.

Slowly rocking my hips, Jasper guided my movement by holding my hips in his strong hands, helping me move along his entire length. Thrusting up into me, the small whimpers and cries that were escaping me were something I didn't even recognized. Jasper's deep throaty moans and grunts were in time with my whimpers and his mouth was on my throat, biting and licking my pulse point. I felt the bubble in my stomach expand to its limit and I knew that I was going to come.

"I-I.. oh dear god. Jasper I … going to..." I didn't even finish my mumbling because my walls clamped down on his thick cock and with a final thrust from Jasper we called out each others names.

Collapsing back onto his bed, Jasper pulled me into his side, holding me close his face buried in my hair.

I had just started to dose off when I heard him whisper. "Sweet dreams, my Bella."

–

**EmPOV**

Everyone finally started to head out around four am. Edward wanted to go ahead and clean up but I was fucking tired and Jasper was no where to be found. Probably hooked up with the redhead that he was eying earlier tonight. Bella's room was locked around one when I went to check on her. Poor girl, she really didn't like parties but I figured that it might help her get comfortable around some of my friends that will be around. She seemed to be having fun with Jake and Seth earlier, I just hope nobody tried anything with my baby sister.

That is one thing, I don't think I could handle.

After Edward finished picking up the beer bottles that were spread throughout the entire living room and I had cleaned up the kitchen, I said my goodnight to him and headed to my room for some much needed sleep.

I awoke the next morning to my phone playing 'I've Got Hoes'.

Great. Rosalie Whitlock.

Looking over to my bedside table the alarm clock read 8:53am. Lovely.

I ignored the call but then I was alerted that I had a text. Flipping my phone open, it was a picture. Rosalie in a barely there bikini. I gotta admit, she has an amazing body. Too bad she is a complete bitch to everyone.

Rolling out of bed, I pulled on a pair of shorts and headed to the kitchen to grab some coffee.

The house was extremely quiet, big change from normal.

I got to the kitchen and was surprised that Bella wasn't even up yet. She has always been one to be up at the crack of dawn and make breakfast and coffee. But, no Bella. Oh well, she had a long night last night. I put the coffee on and went to grab the newspaper from the front lawn. Waving at the older lady that lives across the street. I swear she sits out here every morning just to see one of us come out of the house half naked. Gotta love the naughty old ladies!

I threw the paper on the coffee table in front of the TV as I walked past and into the kitchen. Coffee still wasn't done so I thought I would check on Bella to see if she is doing okay. I knew she drank some last night so she might enjoy some painkillers. I knocked on her door but no answer.

Hmm.

I knocked again. But nothing.

I grabbed the key above the trim of her door and unlocked it to find her bed made and no Bella. What the hell. I put the key back and shut the door. Maybe Edward knows where she is. As I turned the corner toward our rooms Jasper's door opened and out walked Bella, in Jasper's clothes. I stopped in my tracks when she stretched on his toes and kissed him on the mouth. Oh, hell no.

When they pulled apart she turned on her heel on to stop when she spotted me.

"Shit." Bella muttered.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, looking dead at Jasper.

Bella's face was bright red. "It is none of your business Emmett."

"The hell it is. You are my baby sister. What the hell were you doing in Jasper's room and why the fuck were you kissing him!?" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Em. You probably shouldn't wake up Edward." Bella hissed.

I could care less if I woke Edward up.

"Answer my question." I said, shaking my head.

Jasper stepped out of his room, clad in only a pair of boxer briefs. Fuck no.

"Em, really. I swear it isn't as bad as you think it it." Jasper pleaded.

I scoffed. "Really? Well to me it looks like you took advantage of my little sister last night."

"More like _I _took advantage of _him._" Bella muttered.

"Shut up Bella. You know that isn't true." I growled.

No way my innocent little sister took advantage of a twenty year old man.

"Yes it is! I am the one the asked for it. He didn't push me into anything Emmett!" Bella shouted back.

"So, you did. You fucked my sister." Fucking bastard. "So, what are you just going to drop her like the rest of the girls you fuck after our parties?"

Jasper shook his head. "It is not like that with Bella. I would never do that to her."

"Really and why should I believe that!?"

"Damnit Emmett! Because I fucking love her!"

* * *

_AN: Yay! Jasper/Bella sexin'! _

_I couldn't resist but don't be mad about my horrible lemon-wrtting skills._

_Tell me what you think. You all know I love reviews._

_Chapter Six will be posted when I get at least 35-40 reviews._

_Possible sneak-peek for those who leave me love!_

_~Jaz  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**JPOV**

"Sweet dreams, my Bella." I whispered as she started to doze off.

I let her fall into a deep enough sleep before I attempted to move. I really didn't want to but I needed to get rid of the condom before there was a mess. Slowly a shifted myself away from her, gripping the rim of the condom and pulled out of her. Only to see what I hoped I never would. The entire tip of it was shredded.

Fuck!

I pulled it off and hung it over the edge of my trash bin before attempting to wake Bella up. I could have waited until morning, but something like this couldn't wait. I shook her lightly, trying to keep the panic out of my voice, praying that she is on birth control. I don't want to ruin this beautiful girls life. She is far too young for me to go and fuck this up for her.

"Bella, darlin' please wake up." She began to stir but then just curled into my side. "Please, I need to talk to you! Bella, wake up!" I whispered a little louder.

That time she shot her eyes open and looked up at my face. "What's wrong?"

"Are you on the pill, Bella?" My voice was shaking.

She shook her head and I thought I was going to puke. "Why? Did something happen? We used a condom though. Everything is fine, Jazz."

I reached over to the trash bin and held the ripped condom into her view, my semen was dripping slowing from the tip of it. Her eyes went wide and I was so worried about what was going to happen to her, to us. I loved this girl, I couldn't ruin her life like this. "I don't know how it happened... I am so sorry Bella."

Bella held her hand up and closed her eyes. "N-no, it wasn't something that could have been prevented. It was an accident."

"I could have possibly just ruined your entire life, Bella. I am so sorry..." I held back the sob that was wanting to break free. "I cannot believe how irresponsible I was. So, stupid!" Whispering the last part to myself.

"No!" She almost shouted. "I mean, sure we are too young for a child but if it does come down to me being... pregnant" she sounded as if she was choking on the word, "then it will be a miracle. Do not ever think you will be ruining my life Jasper. We just need to wait and see what happens."

I was shocked by how she was handling this.

"Bella, if you are... you know, you don't have to keep it. I would understand. But, know that I would never pressure you into doing anything."

Bella caressed my cheek with her tiny hand. "I know that Jasper. But, if I am. There is no way I would give up our child. I could never do that."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her soft lips, trying to let her feel everything I am feeling for her. Pulling back, I look into her teary chocolate browns eyes and whispered. "I love you Bella." Placing another soft kiss on her lips before speaking again. "If you are, I promise I will be the best dad in the world. I will get a job and support all three of us, buy us a home with a huge backyard, buy every little thing that we need; I promise I will not abandon you."

The tears finally spilled over her eyes. "You really love me? Like I love you?" She whispered.

"Yes, I do love you. Not because of what happened but I was been falling in love with you since the first day I saw you at the airport. I love you Isabella Swan, with my entire and whole heart."

We just laid there the rest of the night, holding each other. We didn't fall back asleep but we didn't talk either, just held the other. I didn't want to let her go, ever. I truly did love this girl-women, and I'll be damned if anyone tells me otherwise. I don't know what time it was but I could see the light coming through the blinds. I heard a door close down the hall then footsteps leavings. I hurried Bella along because I didn't want Emmett to know what happened last night, that would be the worst thing possible right now. I grabbed some clothes for her to wear and she pulled them on. Opening my door I didn't see anyone so it was clear. Bella walked out but turned and kissed me one last time. When she turned around I started to go back into my room but I noticed she stopped.

"Shit." Bella muttered.

I looked up to see Emmett glaring in my direction.

"What the fuck is this?"

"It is none of your business Emmett." Bella said calming. Well I am happy she is so calm about this, Emmett is going to kill my ass.

"The hell it is. You are my baby sister. What the hell were you doing in Jasper's room and why the fuck were you kissing him!?" Em, all but shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Em. You probably shouldn't wake up Edward." Bella hissed.

"Answer my question." He said, shaking his head.

"Em, really. I swear it isn't as bad as you think it it." I pleaded, trying to get him to calm down.

He scoffed. "Really? Well to me it looks like you took advantage of my little sister last night."

"More like _I _took advantage of _him._" Bella muttered.

Oh god, not good Bella!

"Shut up Bella. You know that isn't true." He growled.

"Yes it is! I am the one the asked for it. He didn't push me into anything Emmett!" Bella shouted back.

"So, you did. You fucked my sister. So, what are you just going to drop her like the rest of the girls you fuck after parties?"

I shook my head. "It is not like that with Bella. I would never do that to her."

"Really and why should I believe that!?"

"Damnit Emmett! Because I fucking love her!" I shouted.

He growled at me. Fuck, I am so dead.

"So, you love her like you did Alice? You saw how well that turned out. One night at a bar and you fucked that all up!"

I winced at the memory. I did fuck it up but I wouldn't do it to Bella. Besides, I knew more about what happened between Alice and myself then Emmett. Alice broke up with me the night before but when she brought breakfast over to all of us the day after our bar night, she came face-to-face with none other than Kate Denali. She played the victim in the whole thing, it took months before Edward would even speak to me with threatening to harm me in someway. Don't fuck with is twin.

"You don't know what I feel Emmett! I am sorry I broke your trust by loving your sister but I cannot help who I fall in love with!"

Emmett closed his eyes and I saw his fists clench at his sides. Taking a few deep breathes, "Get out."

"W-what?" I asked.

"I said, 'Get Out.' do I need to spell it out for you?"

"No!" Bella screeched. "You cannot do this, Emmett! If he has to leave I will go with him!"

I knew it was pointless to argue with him over this. His temper has the best of him right now, I just needed to leave and let him cool down.

I ran back to pull on a pair of shorts before I kissed Bella on the head, making my way to my bike. Bella followed me and so did Emmett. Bella wanted to go with me but Emmett threatened to call their mother, mature. I told Bella that I loved her one last time before I drove off. I would come back later, no doubt about it.. I couldn't leave the girl I loved I just needed to let her rage-blinded brother to calm down before he did something he would regret.

**BPOV**

Sitting in my room right now, in tears, is not how I expected I would be only two months after moving in with Emmett. I was on top of the world last night after Jasper and I made love. That was until he woke me up in a panic because somehow the condom ripped and just being my luck, I stopped taking the pill right before I moved here. Once I told him, he broke down. Jasper actually broke down, apologizing to me over and over about how irresponsible he had been and wasn't careful enough. I got the biggest shock of my life when he told me that he truly did love me. I was right about the things I was feeling from him. Jasper even promised that if the worst were to happen he would be with me the entire time, no matter what, he would never be able to hurt me. Then Emmett just had to see our kiss when I was leaving Jasper's room this morning.

My heart dropped into my stomach when I turned around and saw him.

He wouldn't even listen to me. Accusing Jasper of taking advantage of me... he did no such thing and Jasper and I knew we were both in our right minds when everything happened. When Jasper dropped the bomb telling, or rather shouting, that he loved me; Emmett was livid. He threw Jasper out of the house. I tried to leave with him but Emmett wouldn't let me and he said he would call Renee and have her and Phil come get me if I didn't get back in the house.

And that is how I got here. Crying my eyes out because my brother is an asshole and the guy I love is, god knows where. I just pray to god that he is careful on that damn motorcycle of his. I have been listening to Emmett and Edward screaming at one another, Edward was actually defending Jasper and I. I will have to hug him after this all calms down.

There were shadows under my door then a light knock.

"Go away Emmett! I don't want to fucking talk to you right now!" I said between my sobs.

"Bella, sweetheart, its Edward. Please let me in. I promise Emmett is not here right now." His velvety voice said through my door.

I got up and turned the lock before heading straight to my bed again, curling into a ball on my comforter.

The door barely opened and Edward slid inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. Making his way over to my bed he sat on the edge and began whispering comforting little nothings and stroking my hair away from my face.

"It will be okay, Bella. You know Emmett's temper. He blows up at first but then he feels bad. Don't let him get to you." Edward cooed.

I shook my head. "How will he be okay with this! One of his best friends had sex with his baby sister and turns out we both love each other. Then of all the things Emmett could have done was kick Jasper out and threaten to send me back to our mother. I don't think anything could be worse than this."

"There could be a lot more worse than this." He chuckled. "You could be pregnant."

And that little sentence set off another round of violent sobs that shook my entire body. He tried to calm me down but when I told him what had happened last night he just held me and rocked me while I stained his shirt with my salty tears. We sat there for what felt like hours until there was a knock on my door and my body went completely rigid. If it was Emmett, I think I might just scream.

The knocking stopped but then the sound of a key turning made me freak out even more and I buried my face in Edward's chest, praying to god that the floor would just open up and suck me in. But, when I heard the sweet southern twang of my Jasper, I jumped out of Edward's lap and ran to my door. Jasper scooped me up and kissed me passionately.

"I love you, my Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too." I buried my face in his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. "Please, don't leave me... if I have to I will move out with you."

Jasper patted my back, "Shh, it is okay. Emmett has calmed down. He actually called me and told me to come back."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

"Really." Came Emmett's voice from behind Jasper. Looking over I saw him leaning against the wall across from my room with his arm folded over his chest. "I am sorry how I reacted but it is a normal brother reaction, I am sure Jasper and Edward both know the feeling. Just know that I am not mad anymore but I will not stand in the way of you two, just don't let me see any morning after shit again. Just because I am okay with this doesn't mean I have to like it."

Did Emmett just say he was okay with us... being together?

I believe he just did. Though he said he doesn't have to like it. But, I give him props, he is trying.

Well, that is a good thing... right?

* * *

_AN: Okay, please do not kill me for the whole broken condom thing. I swear things will be better for them soon._

_You know how it goes; everything gets wrose before it gets better._

_So, yeah._

_Anyways, you know how this works. At least 45 reviews and I will post chapter seven!_

_Thanks to everyone that has been keeping up with the great reviews, it means a lot._

_Until next time._

_~Jaz  
_


	7. Sadness

_AN: So, you all will probably kill me for this but I honestly wouldn't blame you._

_Chapter Seven is still not finished and it won't be up tomorrow... I have good reasons though._

_My best friend had a bit of a family crisis, her father passed away on Monday, I was asked to go with them to pay respects. I fly out in the morning, so story is on a bit of a break while I help with my friends breakdown. It was most definitely a shock to everyone because he was perfectly healthy and happy Sunday but passed in his sleep Monday morning. I guess 72 was his age to go. I know most people wouldn't ask but, if any of you would, pray for their family... they could use it._

_See you all soon!_

_~Jaz  
_


End file.
